<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider in a Web by staraeryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072663">Spider in a Web</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn'>staraeryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Girl Penis, Latex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, but it's actually consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been struggling for thirty minutes now," her captor said. "You should relax and accept your fate - you'll enjoy it more." </p>
<p>Batgirl ties up Gwen to fulfill one of her kinks. </p>
<p>g!p Batgirl/g!p Gwen Stacy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Gwen Stacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider in a Web</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen was hanging from the ceiling, legs spread, the ropes holding her up crisscrossing her signature black-and-white skintight suit, her stiff cock bulging against the suit. A wand vibrator tied to her thigh was pressing firmly against the tip of her cock, giving just enough stimulation to keep her on the edge. To make things worse, the mask she was wearing was augmented with a blindfold and it held a ballgag firmly in her mouth. Struggling against her bonds accomplished nothing except for making her body swing aimlessly in the air. </p>
<p>She faintly heard her captor's footsteps over the buzzing of the vibrator. She felt a slap on her ass, hard, that made her swing back and forth. Her strong thighs struggled against the tight ropes binding her legs, bent at the knee.</p>
<p>"You've been struggling for thirty minutes now," her captor said - a female voice. "You should relax and accept your fate - you'll enjoy it more." </p>
<p>"Mnnf!" Gwen grunted into the gag. Saliva stained her mask in the front, and she felt a finger rub at her lips. </p>
<p>"Look at you. Already making a mess," The female voice again. Then a hand gently rubbed against her cock and she reflexively squirmed in her binds. "Already rock hard, too." </p>
<p>Gwen felt a press on her thigh and the vibrator intensity increased, buzzing louder against herself. Her cock involuntarily pulsed, precum oozing out and staining the suit. She moaned and writhed, trying to get away from the stimulation before she inevitably came. She tried to say it was too much, but all that came out were useless moans. </p>
<p>"You're liking it that much? I never knew you were such a slut," Gwen again tried to squirm away, wanting to do anything to shut up the woman who had tied her up like this. Gwen's movements were only increasing the vibrator's sensation on her core. She realized this, and stopped struggling, trying to calm the sensation in her groin. The worst thing she could do would be to come in this state; she wouldn't let her captor win. </p>
<p>Even though her suit, the vibrator was relentless. Her cock was stiff, fitting tightly between her abdomen and the skintight suit that was quickly growing damp with her precum. The vibrator was pressed against the tip, and to Gwen's sensitive touch, it was nearly unbearable. Pressure increased in her core, and she realized that an orgasm was fast approaching like this. </p>
<p>She felt utterly helpless and defeated in this state. Nothing she could do would stop her imminent climax, and her captor seemed to pick up on that. Another button press on the vibrator against her thigh, and the buzzing quieted to a low hum. "Not letting you come just yet," the voice said. </p>
<p>She tilted her head back and groaned. The low vibration was sufficient to keep her uncomfortably aroused, but not nearly enough to grant her release. As much as she didn't want her captor to win, the physical part of her brain wanted nothing more than to get off. </p>
<p>The woman grabbed the back of Gwen's neck and suddenly yanked her mask off with one smooth motion. "I'm still going to keep your gag on, I don't want you lecturing me about how you're going to get out of this and I'm going to pay," she said. Gwen blinked at the sudden light flooding her eyes. "I want you to have a good look at me." </p>
<p>In front of her stood a redhead in a black skintight latex suit, much like the one Gwen was wearing. Gwen recognized her as Batgirl, the first woman she had an encounter with in this new world. Batgirl was holding the mask in one hand, and her erect cock was exposed; faintly, Gwen figured there must be an opening there. Everything else except for her face was wrapped tightly in her suit. "Don't take your eyes off me," she demanded Gwen. "Enjoy the show." </p>
<p>Wrapping the mask around her cock, Batgirl started to stroke. Her erotic moans filled the room, head tilting back in ecstasy while she vigorously pumped at her cock, and Gwen hated that she couldn't look away. The redhead's moans reached a peak shortly after, dark splotches forming on Gwen's mask as she came into the material. </p>
<p>Batgirl held up the mask to show Gwen, stained with her sticky release. Terrified, Gwen realized what was going to happen next. She groaned against the ballgag and increased her efforts to escape the bindings, to no avail. Batgirl grabbed the back of her head and forced the soiled mask onto her, smoothing out the fabric against her face. Gwen grunted and thrashed in her bindings, feeling Batgirl's cum sticking to her face and hair, not able to escape from it. She tried to say something to her fury, but all that came out were muffled whines through the ballgag. </p>
<p>Another press on the vibrator against her thigh. The toy increased to a frantic pace, her cock involuntarily twitching and draining precum. She could already feel her suit stained with precum at the tip, and at this rate she knew it was only a matter of time before she came. She desperately squirmed against the ropes holding her up and hoped that she could stop this somehow. Frantic sobs came out as muffled moans, her pleasure relentlessly increasing.</p>
<p>Batgirl pressed up against Gwen, her front pressing into Gwen's back. Gwen jolted, not expecting the sudden touch. "Relax, Gwen," Gwen heard faintly over her moans and the buzzing vibrator. "You'll like it better." A gloved hand cupped her length, stroking it through the material, and she felt herself pass the point of no return. </p>
<p>She rocked her head back screamed into the ballgag at her climax with a mixture of anger and relief rushing through her. Her cock erupted in the suit, spraying hot cum against her skin in the tight confines. Pleasure crashed through her as she came, every muscle in her body clenching, thirty minutes of pent-up arousal finally bursting through in forceful spurts and pulses. She grunted around the ballgag as she was forced to come, throbbing against the vibrator and the gloved hand stroking her, her wet release flooding around her and soiling the suit completely. </p>
<p>Her throbbing slowed down, and she still twitched with slow aftershocks when the vibrations stopped and her mask was suddenly removed from her. Her face was still sticky and wet with Batgirl's cum, and blinking in the light she saw Batgirl standing in front of her.  She reached around to undo Gwen's ballgag. </p>
<p>Gwen took in deep breaths through her mouth when the gag came off, not able to form words in the afterglow of her orgasm. She was in ecstasy, a perverse part of her loving the helplessness and feeling of her wet cum soaking her torso. Batgirl reached a hand up and wiped away saliva from Gwen's chin, not saying anything for a moment. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Batgirl softly asked. </p>
<p>"Fuck, yes, that was amazing," Gwen breathed, and squirmed in her bindings. Batgirl pressed close, wrapping her arms around and touched their lips together. She tasted her own cum on Gwen's lips and moaned softly. </p>
<p>"You're a sick bastard, Gwen Stacy," Batgirl chuckled. </p>
<p>"You're the one that came on my mask! That's gonna take forever to get out," </p>
<p>"Don't blame me, this whole thing was your idea." Batgirl reached down and gently palmed Gwen's length, still hard and wet. "Looks like you want more, too."</p>
<p>Gwen shuddered, and was filled with delight as Batgirl stuffed the ballgag in her mouth and switched on the vibrator again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short idea that I couldn't fit into anything else</p>
<p>I'm new to this whole writing thing so any feedback, positive or otherwise, is appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>